Je te hais pour mieux t'aimer
by MlleRose's
Summary: T'entends, si je te dis tous ça, c'est pour que tu crois en moi, en nous ! Je veux qu'on s'accroche à ce petit espoir. Ce toi et moi, qui me rends heureux.
1. Prologue

Voilà ma première histoire en plusieurs chapitre, j'essaierais de poster régulièrement.

Drago et Hermione ne se connaissent pas, Drago a été à Durmstrang et Hermione à Poudlard

_**MorganeOf84**_

* * *

**Je te hais pour mieux t'aimer **

_Juste un instant, juste une note, juste une mélodie, juste toi et moi au milieu d'un carnage. _

**Prologue :**

A un moment de notre vie on doit prendre un chemin et si tenir. On prend du temps pour y réfléchir et on prend _la_ décision qui régira notre vie. On prend souvent le bon chemin mais des fois... Vous m'aurez comprise, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai 24 ans , je suis une ''Sang-de-Bourbe'' et je n'ai pas choisi le bon chemin, le bon mode de vie et surtout je ne _l_'ai pas choisi, _lui_. Si il savait comme je regrette tout cela, tout ce temps perdu mais je crois que lui et moi n'étions peut-être pas prêts, en tout cas moi je ne l'étais pas. J'étais plus jeune, plus sotte sûrement, mais je sais que ce choix là il m'a été difficile et dès que je lui ai dis que c'était terminé, j'ai su que je faisais une erreur, vous me direz pourquoi je n'ai pas changé d'avis pourquoi je n'ai pas couru dans ses bras: c'est simple la peur, trahir mon camps ça je ne pouvais pas, même pour _lui_ surtout pour _lui_. Vous ne devez sûrement pas comprendre mais je vais vous placer dans le contexte de cette décision.

La guerre était là, toute proche, la peur s'installant confortablement dans les maisons, la mort proche, trop proche. Le pourquoi de la guerre ? Oh juste un Sang-mêlé qui prône la supériorité des Sangs-soit-disant-pures. Mon camps essayait de rallier le plus d'opposant et on était nombreux vraiment nombreux. Nous étions à l'aube de la première bataille ouverte et nous étions tous stressés . J'étais aimée, sympathique et surtout à la tête d'un commando spécial qui devait arriver juste après les premières troupes. J'avais cette petite étincelle au fond des yeux qui nous fait croire à notre invincibilité alors que je ne connaissais de la guerre seulement des images des impressions et ça ne me faisait pas peur parce que je sous estimais le camp adverse.

Enfin le signal fut lancé, on a transplaner pour arriver dans un véritable bain de sang, des morts, je ne voyais que cela des morts. J'ai recourus tout mon sang-froid et je me suis reprise, j'ai donné mes ordres puis je suis partie combattre. Je n'étais plus moi-même, je tuais de sang froid des jeunes hommes, femmes, vieux, adultes, je tuais pour survivre. Et puis je l'ai vu quittant le champs de bataille alors je l'ai traqué jusque dans un bosquet, là je l'ai visé de ma baguette, j'ai du lever la main un peu trop haut car j'ai vu le sang sur mes mains, alors je me suis figé prenant conscience des actes qui défilaient devant mes yeux, il s'est retourné les yeux remplis de larmes était-il dans mon camps, non, je ne l'ai su qu'après, dommage... On s'est fixés incapable de bouger pour ma part, et pour lui je ne sais pas se qui l'empêchait de me tuer. Il lâcha sa baguette et je baissais la mienne. Il n'était pas beau, il était plus que cela, un dieu, du moins je le trouvais comme cela.

Croyez-vous au coup de foudre ? Moi, pas vraiment enfin jusqu'à lui. Au début je n'entendais plus rien, juste le battement de mon cœur qui s'emballait quand il me regardait de ses yeux gris. Au fond je savais déjà, que ses yeux ne quitteraient plus mon esprit. Puis il se rapprocha de moi, me prit dans ses bras, je m'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, je m'étais mise à pleurer, lui aussi. Je pleurais dans les bras d'un étranger, qui n'était peut-être pas dans mon camp mais je me sentais pleine, entière, comme si le but de ma vie était d'être là, dans ses bras. Je me reculais, je levais la tête juste pour voir son visage, je n'étais pas petite , lui était grand, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès qu'il s'est un peu baissé, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Après tous fut très flou, un cri perçant et son regard d'excuse et une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes puis plus rien, un vide. J'entendais à nouveau, mes compagnons criaient leur victoire. Pas la mienne, la leur, ma victoire à moi c'était de l'avoir trouvé lui, je ne savais pas si je le reverrais mais cela me suffisait pour l'instant.

* * *

P.S. : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà la suite =)

Encore et toujours désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais vous savez quand on part de très bas on ne peut que s'améliorer. ^^

**MorganeOf84**

Réponse au review :

estrella'zz : Merci encore une fois =) Je suis bien contente que mes histoires te plaisent voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1: Un début ?**

Au Quartier Général, nous hésitions à fêter cette première victoire, ou pleurer nos morts. On se contenta juste de nous laisser aller à de tendre embrassade. On vînt me féliciter, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de _le_ chercher des yeux, non aucune trace de lui. Je descendait à l'infirmerie, aucune trace non plus_. _Et si, il n'était pas de notre camps ? Et s'il était mangemort ? Je me mettais à douter, et comme si mon coeur connaissaitdéjà la réponse il se brisa légèrement. Nous tenions un registre de tous les mangemorts recensés grâce à divers espions. Je n'eus qu'à tourner quelques pages avant de le trouver. Je commençais ma lecture à son sujet.

J'appris quelques instant plus tard que l'homme que j'avais embrassé n'était autre que Drago Malfoy, fils du bras de Voldemort et sûrement futur bras-droit, premier de sa promotion à Durmstrang, école réputé pour son enseignement de la magie noire. Lorsque l'information atteint mon cerveau la nausée me prit, je me sentais sale. Comment pouvais-je faire cela à mon camps. Je savais désormais que cet homme était un mangemort, j'avais fraternisé avec l'ennemi, j'avais embrassé mon ennemi. Le pire, c'était que je n'arrivais pas à oublier ce baiser, pire encore je crois que l'aimais _lui_. C'était mal, tellement mal. Et pourtant je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon cœur de s'emballer rien quand y repensant.

Pendant près de trois mois, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi je prenais toutes les missions d'infiltrations pour le revoir, j'avais quand même peur que s'il me reconnaîtrait, il me dénoncerait mais cette peur était tellement minime que je la refoulais à chaque mission. Pas une seule fois je ne l'ai vu, je le pensais mort, je perdais mon sourire, je ne rigolais plus vraiment: j'émettais un son identique, mais le cœur n'y étais pas. De nombreuses fois je me traitais de dingue, de folle alliée. Je voulais voir un homme que je ne connaissais pas, ou plutôt si que je connaissais mais dont je savais seulement que celui-ci était un mangemort à la botte de Voldemort. Pourtant à chaque mission, je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de s'emballer rien qu'à la possibilité de le revoir.

Puis vint le réveillons de Noël, j'avais réussi à sortir sans être vue. Pour moi c'était une tradition, les cadeaux de Noël doivent rester secret jusqu'au petit matin, pas questions que quelqu'un les voit avant. Je me baladais tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les décorations de Noël étaient sans aucun doute splendide, je me perdais dans ma contemplations quand je percutai un mur, enfin pas exactement, un torse, _son_ torse. Je le regardais dans les yeux, tout avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que lui. Il me fixait avec la même intensité, puis rompant le contact visuel, il s'excusa ramassa toutes mes affaires. Il n'était pas seul alors il ne s'attarda pas plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il rejoignit rapidement ses amis, je n'ai réalisé que bien après qu'il m'avait glissé un petit papier dans la poche, avec un lieu, une date, et une heure marqués dessus. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait car je n'ai rien senti.

Je ne savais si je devais y aller, et si c'était un piège ? Le restaurant était du côté moldu, il n'utiliserait donc pas sa baguette. Je m'habillais naturel mais classe ; une robe bustier noire avec laquelle je mis un gilet de la même couleur. J'arrivais un peu en retard, je le trouvais devant le restaurant faisant les cent pas, il regardais sa montre, Il portait un jean et et un polo d'où dépassait une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux étaient coiffée avec négligence, il lui tombait quelque mèches devant les yeux. J'arrivais derrière lui, je murmurais à son oreille un minuscule « bouh ». Il pencha la tête sur le côté et inspira profondément, je ne comprenais pas ses gestes. Il se retourna, me proposa son bras, il réussit à nous avoir une petite table dans un coin un peu sombre. Pas une fois je n'ai songé à la baguette qui se trouvais dans mon sac à main. On parla de tous sauf de nos camps respectifs. Je me renseignais sur ses goûts en général et en matière de fille, avec un sourire il me répondit « Tu sais moi … les filles je les aime comme toi ». Sans suivie, une questions sur mes anciens amants, copains, la plupart du temps à la place de répondre je lui souriait avec ma moue malicieuse. Après le repas, il me proposa une balade dans le parc, il me pris la main, entrelaça nos doigts, et nous fit allonger sur l'herbe. Il me montra différentes constellations, on entendait quelques notes de musique. J'étais bien, tellement bien, mais il se faisait tard il fallait que je rentre. Alors je l'ai regardé, ais juste murmuré que devais m'en aller, ses yeux se sont assombris. Une hésitation, et enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes... un bonheur, un paradis. J'ai du arrêter ce baiser, à regrets. Il ne me proposa pas de me raccompagner, il comprenait, au lieu de ça il est resté assis sur le banc en souriant.


	3. Chapitre 2

Voilà la suite =) J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe =)

MorganeOf84

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Merveilleux. Oui c'était le mot. Il était merveilleux, gentil, attentionné, aimant, reposant, hilarant et magnifique. Pour que moi, Hermione Granger, parte dans des délires niais, il fallait que je l'aime... enfin l'adore, j'avais pas le droit de l'aimer. Oui, depuis qu'on se voyait régulièrement, j'avais instauré une règle d'or ainsi que quelques autres que je bafouais régulièrement. Mais celle-là, cette règle d'or je pouvais pas l'enfreindre. Ou si je l'enfreignais j'ignorais mes sentiments.

Un soir il m'invita chez lui, un diner aux chandelles, j'avais compter cinq sorties de secours au cas ou. Les bougies flottaient aux plafond, des pétales de roses un peu partout. Je n'étais pas dupe sur ses intentions toutes fois, il y avait une barrière plutôt épaisse entre sortir de temps en temps avec l'ennemi et coucher avec. J'en crevait d'envie mais je ne pouvais pas c'était encore un pas de plus pour céder à la règle d'or. Cela virait souvent à l'obsession.

Ce soir là, chez lui bien que l'idée me plaisait je lui ai dis :

« Je peux pas Drago, je te jure, je peux pas.

-M'aimes-tu, m'a-t-il répondu.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis, admettons le nous sommes ennemis …

-A bon ? J'aurais juré que l'on été plutôt ensemble.

-Ah ! Je ne supporte pas quand tu fais ça… Jouer sur les mots pour dédramatiser la situation. C'est mal ce qu'on fait.

-Alors c'est mal ce qu'on fait pour toi… Comment sais-tu ce qui est bien ou mal ? C'est juste une question d'éducation. On t'a sortis les discours comme quoi le mal c'est la solution de facilité alors que le bien est la solution plus difficile mais la meilleure. Tu crois ton camps meilleurs du mien ? On torture, vous torturez. On tue, vous tuez. On croit en nos idées, vous croyez dans les vôtres. On a un chef, vous également. On se bat pour notre victoire, vous aussi. Rien ne vous différencie de nous à part vos idées opposer aux nôtres. Je suis un homme, tu es une femme. Je suis sorcier, toi également. J'ai un poste important, toi aussi. La seule différence entre nous, sont nos parents. Les miens sont durs, froids et sorciers. Les tiens doivent être doux, affectueux et moldus. Ils nous ont expliqué ce qui est bien ou mal chacun à leur façon.

-Nous ne sommes pas pareil… dis-je chamboulée par ses paroles.

-En quoi ?

-C'est pour une noble cause. Nous ne voulons éradiqués personne nous.

-Vraiment ? Alors que ferez vous des mangemorts si vous gagniez ; baiser du dé traqueur ou prison ? Allez-vous supprimez nos privilèges de Sang-purs ? Allez vous nous forcez à nous ''salir'' avec des moldus pour que la race des Sang-purs disparaissent.

-Bien sûr que non ! Nous…

-Vous n'allez rien faire de plus que ce que nous ferions. A la différence que nous nous assumons alors que vous vous le savez mais vous n'en parlez jamais n'est-ce pas ? Je te laisse partir va, cette conversation n'en vaudrait la peine que si nous étions ensemble pas vrai ? Mais nous sommes ennemis... Tu connais le chemin vers la porte…

-T'es vraiment con tu le sais ça ? … Je t'aime bordel ! »

Ce fut ma dernière phrase. Je quittais l'appartement, d'un pas rageur. Je transplanais dès que je refermais la porte de l'appartement. J'avais demandé un endroit reposant. Sans le vouloir je venais de transplaner devant Poudlard mon ancienne école. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer mais je décidais de faire un petit tour à Pré-au-Lard la détendrait. Merlin, elle lui avait avouée qu'elle l'aimait qu'elle cruche ! Sans le vouloir elle se mit à pleurer aux abords de la cabane hurlante. Il y a quelques années c'était Harry qui pleurait ici en apprenant la soi-disant vérité sur la mort de ses parents. Et maintenant c'était elle qui pleurer, comme une collégienne pour un gars. Bon d'accord pas n'importe quel gars. Méritait-il ses larmes ? Peut-être. Et puis toutes ses choses qu'il disait sur la ressemblance entre leur deux camps. Au fond, il avait probablement raison mais c'était ainsi. Un jour, ma mère m'a dit « Choisi bien ton camps soit sur de ton choix car il est irréversible ou presque » elle avait raison. Étais-je prédestinée à cette vie en étant Sang-de-Bourbe ? Non j'étais puissante, je les intéressais au fond, j'étais la femme à corrompre ou à abattre ça dépendait. Heureusement que les seuls gens vivants après m'avoir vu et reconnu se comptait sur les cinq doigts de la main. Les larmes avaient finis par s'assécher ou presque.

Tiens un hiboux, un grand duc. Une lettre pour moi comme c'est étrange.

_Hermione,_

_Rejoint-moi à la Tête-de-Sanglier s'il-te-plait._

_Je t'attendrais de 21h30 à 23h. _

_Moi aussi… _

_D.M._

Il m'énerve, je viendrais pas à son rendez-vous. Et ce '' moi aussi '' cela signifie quoi ? Il m'énervait, je froissais sa lettre. Et je restais là à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui qui attendait dans ce bar infâme. Et si ce ''moi aussi'' signifiait qu'il m'aimait… Impossible non ? Et pourtant j'avais un doute ou étais-ce une intuition ? Il fallait que je sois sûr de passer à côté de quelques choses. Il était 23h05. Je courrais comme une folle dans les rues déserte de monde. Je courrais après mon amour, je courrais après un futur peut-être. En arrivant devant le bar, je prenais un respiration, petit coup d'œil à ma montre 23h15 . Il était parti maintenant, c'était trop tard, trop tard pour nous, trop tard pour changer les choses. Je m'appuyais contre le mur de l'établissement et me laissais glisser pour tomber dans la neige. Et c'était repartis pour les larmes, j'étais complètement secouée de sanglots. Il était parti, et c'était de ma faute. Je l'aimais putain ! J'allais rester seule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Moi et mes défauts, moi et mon orgueil mal placé, moi sans lui.

«- Hermione…

* * *

Une review ça fait toujours plaisir =)


	4. Chapitre 3

Alors voilà La suite :)

encore une fois désolée pour les faute d'orthographe =S

Réponse au review anonyme :

Vera Bennett : Bah Merci Ça fait toujours plaisir. =) J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

MorganeOf84

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

«- Hermione... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Oh l'espérance. Cette chose qui nous brise encore plus, cette chose qui s'insinue en nous pour nous tordre de douleur, cette chose qui lorsqu'on est déjà à terre creuse notre tombe pour nous mettre dedans. Cette chose qui aime le travail fini, et bien fini. Non c'était pas Drago,juste Harry. Ma vie ne se résumait qu'à cela : juste Harry.

«-Rien je t'assure, je repensais juste à mes parents, dis-je.

-Viens Hermione on rentre, dit-il neutre.

-Rentre-toi je vais rester encore un peu.

-Tu es sûre. Tu veux que je reste ?

-Non Harry ça ira. Tout ira bien dans cinq minutes. Absolument tout. Ne m'attends pas d'accord ?

-D'accord. Et puis tu sais pour tes parents, dis-toi que tu les retrouveras après cette guerre.

-Oui tu raison. Au revoir Harry. Dis-je en l'enlaçant.

-A demain Mione.

-HmmHmm. »

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de disparaître, tout en faisant croire à Harry que c'était Voldemort. Et il fallait surtout qu'Harry me croit morte pour ne pas partir à ma recherche. Je pourrais demander à n'importe quel mangemort ? Oui je le séduit le tue de ma baguette. Et me tue de la sienne. Voilà mon plan parfait. Un plan sans faille, un plan parfait, un plan à la Hermione Granger. Savais-je ce que je faisais. Il faudrait que je trouve un mangemort de place assez importante. Et pour cela je savais où aller. Je modifiais légèrement mon apparence, trait droit et aristocratique, cheveux lisse et noir, yeux vairons. Bon je modifiais beaucoup mon apparence. De tout façon je n'étais plus Hermione, plus depuis que Drago m'avait quitté. Ou plutôt depuis que j'avais quitté Drago. Je n'étais qu'une pauvre femme, futile et faible. Oui, j'étais faible, je fuyais devant l'ennemi.

Me voilà devant ce bar miteux, comment c'est soi disant Sang-Pur pouvait aller dans ces bars miteux. Je me rapprochait indéniablement de ma mort enfin de mon suicide. Je rentrais et m'installais au bar. Je commandais une vodka-pomme comme toujours. Je buvais d'une traite ce verre, puis commandais un Bloody Mary. Ironie du sort ? Peut-être... Drago venait de rentrer dans ce bar. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce bar ? Non Hermione n'abandonne pas ton plan à cause de lui. Tiens Zabini ici, une cible de choix... Non Drago ne t'approche pas du bar, ne t'approche pas de moi s'il-te-plaît... Trop tard, ces yeux s'attarde sur moi, il bloque puis secoue la tête et retourne vers Zabini. Maintenant place à la mission, je fixe Zabini, je lui sourit, je lui fait un clin d'oeil pas besoin de plus avec ce genre de mec. Il va arriver dans deux minute le temps pour moi de finir mon verre. De me préparer mentalement à ces tentatives de dragues pourri et qu'il croira fructueuse au vue des regards et des sourires que je vais lui lancer. Il s'assoit à deux tabouret de moi, classique.

« Excusez moi, je vois votre verre vide et j'en suis malade. Je vous offre quelque chose ?

_Basique._

_-_Bien sûr, je prendrais une vodka pomme. J'avoue que c'est la première fois que je rencontre un homme tel que vous. C'est dommage d'ailleurs.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant une belle femme comme vous... Je regrette de ne pas vous avoir vu avant.

-Et moi donc ? Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller boire un dernier verre chez moi ?

Il me regarda incrédule devant ma vitesse à vouloir aller dans un coin tranquille avec lui. Je devais me dépêcher sinon j'allais craquer et partir en pleurant. Rien que de savoir Drago à côté ne me laissais pas indifférente. Ne pas penser à lui. Ne pas le regarder et tout se passerait pour le mieux.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je vais juste dire au revoir à mon pote Dray...

-NON ! Enfin je veux dire que je suis vraiment pressée d'être seule avec toi.

Je l'embrassais pour lui prouver. Je pensais à Drago à ce moment là, sûrement en train de nous regarder et de sourire. Putain ça faisait si mal.

-Eh Dray mon pote ! J'y vais cette jeune demoiselle est très vraiment très pressée. J'espère que tu comprend.

-Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas vas-y. Bye.

Drago prit son manteau et en s'approchant de la porte et donc en passant près de moi il dût sentir un truc car il fit demi tour et se posta devant moi. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Oh mon dieu ! Il savait, il savait ou plutôt il se doutait. Je tirais Zabini vers la sortie.

-On y va ?

-Oui ma belle. Allons-y. »

On quittait le bar bras dessus bras dessous. Ce mec me donnait envie de vomir. C'était grave, je pouvais plus le laisser me toucher comme ça. Je l'emmenais dans une rue étroite lui murmurant que je pouvais plus attendre. A peine on entrait dans la ruelle que je dégainais ma baguette pour le tuais froidement. Drago avait raison, qu'importe le camps nous étions pareil. Je le fouillais et trouvais sa baguette dans sa veste. Je l'approchais de ma gorge. Non si je devais mourir ce serait en tant qu'Hermione et pas en tant qu'inconnue. Je me retransformais en moi. Je mettais la baguette contre ma tempe.

« Avada Kedavr…

-Expelliarmus ! »

Je me tournais vers le sinistre con qui m'avait volé la baguette dont j'avais besoin pour finir ce que j'avais entrepris. Je bloquais sur _lui_. Impossible. Pas _lui_. Puis le trou noir. Alors c'était ça tombé dans les pommes.


	5. Chapitre 4

Alors voilà la suite =)

Réponse au review anonyme :

Vera Bennett : Oui elle est désespéré. Bien que je n'ai pas mis en avant le pourquoi de ce geste. D'ailleurs le voilà le pourquoi. Bonne lecture =) Bisous

MorganeOf84

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

Aie ! Ma tête ! Qu'est-ce que je fais dans un lit ? Souviens-toi Hermione, souviens-toi. Je n'avais pas vraiment tenté de me suicider si ? Et si... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Je n'étais pas faible à ce point là. Hier soir, j'ai été faible, trop faible. Me suicider, j'ai songé réellement au suicide ? Je n'avais pas le droit d'être faible pour Harry, pour Ron… Oh qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait me manquer ? Était-il bien là-haut ? Et dire que je salissais sa mémoire en aimant un mangemort, un de ses pourris qui l'avait assassiné. Comment j'ai fais pour l'oublier ? Je ne pouvais pas avoir oublier la troisième personne du Trio d'Or. Je m'étais habituée à son absence, vraiment ? Non, Je devais arrêté de mentir à moi même. C'était comme ça que j'en étais arrivée à cette extrémité.

Allez Hermione ne te mens plus, ne te mens plus. Avoue tout. Allez tu peux le faire. Résume ta vie. Je fais partis de l'ordre du Phœnix, je suis la meilleure amie du Survivant, celle sur qui il peut se reposer. J'ai oublié mon meilleur ami Ron, car penser à lui me fait trop mal. J'aime un mangemort, pas n'importe quel mangemort, Drago Malfoy, fils du bras droit de Voldemort. Je venais de le perdre, et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que je l'aimais. J'ai effacé la mémoire de mes parents, pour leur protection et je ne sais pas si je leur rendrai un jour. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Je suis remplie de doutes, par rapport à cette guerre. Avons-nous raison ou tort ? En quoi sommes nous plus juste qu'eux ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de mettre trompée de camp ? Beaucoup d'interrogations sans réponse. Hélas ! Je suis en plein milieu d'une guerre qui dure depuis trop longtemps cachée, et qui se découvre peu à peu. Je ne suis qu'Hermione Granger et je ne suis pas infaillible. Je l'ai prouvé hier soir en tentant de me suicider arrêté par...

D'un coup je me réveillais et me trouvais face à deux yeux gris. Enfin plus bleu que gris. Sans rien comprendre. Je me retrouvais dans ses bras, serrée fort contre son torse. Je fermais les yeux et profitais de ce moment magique. Je me surpris même à humer son odeur.

«-Hermione...

-Drago... _murmurais-je la tête toujours sur son torse. _

_-_Pourquoi ? _me demanda-t-il._

-C'est un acte pas vraiment réfléchie. Je doutais sur trop de chose, je n'ai pas pris le temps d'évaluer la situation. Je t'aime tu sais. Et je pensais t'avoir perdu et sans m'en rendre compte cela à remonter à la surface trop de souvenirs, mes parents, Ron, et tout les doutes que tu as semé dans mon esprit. Je ne supporte plus vraiment cette guerre. Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire pour y remédier.

-Moi aussi... Moi aussi. _murmurait-il contre mon oreille. _Raconte moi ta vie s'il-te-plaît. Raconte moi tout.

-Seulement si tu le fera en retour. _Hochement de tête de sa part_, Je suis née à Londres, je suis fille unique. Mes parents m'aime ou plutôt m'aimais, je leur ai effacé leur mémoire... J'ai toujours été passionné par la lecture. C'est vrai, c'est dingue le nombre de renseignement, de chose nouvelle à apprendre, à savoir. Je n'ai pas toujours été l'enfant modèle. Enfant, je voulais convaincre les autres que les choses surnaturels exister et je n'étais pas contre un peu de violence pour cela. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière, j'aurais voulu le prouver au monde entier, regardais moi, j'avais raison ça existe. Je me doutais un peu que je serais rejetée mais j'essayai d'apprendre tout ces chose que j'ignorais pour pouvoir être placé à un pied d'égalité avec ceux issus de la magie et qui ont trempés dedans très tôt. A Poudlard je rencontrais mes deux amis Ronald Weasley, et Harry Potter, étonnamment nous avons tout de suite accroché ensemble, parfois ce fut laborieux mais ont à résister. Chaque année une nouvelle aventure nous attendait. Mais en dernière années, Ron fut assassiné par McNair. Le fameux Trio d'Or était détruit. Harry et moi nous nous sommes soutenus comme nous pouvions, des ados qui perdaient leur frère, première victime, d'un guerre sans nom. Nous avons formé un cercle fermé tout les deux. Bien que Ginny m'en voulait un peu d'accaparer son petit ami. Je crois que si Harry mourrait je le suivrais dans les secondes, minutes, heures qui suivent. Puis je t'ai rencontrais, dans le petit bosquet. Au début je pensais que tu étais des nôtres. Étrange n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas autant que cela, moi quand je t'ai vu j'ai cru que c'était l'ange de la Mort lui-même qui venait me chercher. Bien que la peur ne tenait, je me disais que c'était la meilleur façon de mourir tué par un Ange.

-Raconte moi…

-Très bien. Alors tu dois savoir que ce que je vais te raconter est applicable pour tous les Sang-Purs, au masculin. Je suis né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, fils unique donc seul horriblement seul. Je ne jouais que lorsque mon père et ma mère étaient sortis. Contrairement au idées reçus, on ne nous bat pas. On nous habitue à l'absence de sentiments. Le masque toujours un masque, tu perd ton masque, tu perd ton droit d'être Sang-Pur. Je joue constamment un rôle sauf avec toi. Je ne ressens rien à la mort des autres car les autres m'indifférais. Je ne suis pas une armoire à glace car je suis charismatique. Enfant, les seules moments ou l'on voyait nos parents fière de nous c'est lorsque l'on frappais un domestique ou un Elfe de Maison. C'est ça que nous cherchons la fierté de nos parents. Nous on s'en contre fout du Sang, par contre, la fierté de nos parents c'est le seul sentiments qui nous laisse entrevoir de rare fois. J'ai été à Durmstrang. L'école à la dure, comme disait mon père. On te plonge dans la Magie Noire, avant même de savoir faire de la Magie Blanche. Si tu n'as pas un contrôle de toi totale, tu plonges dans la magie noire pour en ressortir comme Bellatrix. Je suis lâche la preuve j'ai attendu trois mois avant de venir te parler, enfin c'est surtout grâce à une mission que l'on m'as confié sur toi. Oui, tu étais à la base une mission.

-Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ? _hurlais-je alors que je sentais déjà les larmes montaient._

-Tu te rallonge et tu me laisse finir ! Au début c'était une mission oui. Je devais te tuer le soir de notre premier rendez-vous. Ce soir-là j'ai tué une jeune fille ayant les même cheveux que toi. Je lui ai brulé le visage. Pour qu'on te croit morte. J'ai menti à mon camp pour toi alors que je ne savais même pas où cette histoire allait nous mener. Je tiens vraiment à toi. Et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand je t'ai vu prête à te suicider. Et puis tu pensais sérieusement que je n'allais pas voir que c'était toi derrière ces transformation. C'est ton odeur qui t'a trahi… Et puis pourquoi Blaise Zabini ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'il m'a fait vivre un enfer à Poudlard. D'ailleurs il va falloir que je rentre.

-Je sais. Embrasse moi d'abord. »

Ce fut avec joie que j'acceptais cette requête. Je restais avec lui une dizaine de minutes encore, savourant nos retrouvailles. Il ne me disait pas je t'aime. Mais il céderait, comme moi je lui céderais. En quittant son appartement, mon ventre se serra. Je me préparais à retournais en Enfer. J'avais fait de lui mon Paradis.

* * *

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.

La review est recommandée. =)

MorganeOf84.


	6. Chapitre 5

Hey voilà un petit chapitre =)

Cela faisait pas mal de temps que je n'avais pas posté alors voilà.

Encore et toujours désolée pour les fautes de français.

Bisous

MorganeOf84

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Me voilà devant cette porte le 12, square Grimmaurd. Je dois renter _chez moi. _Quelle ironie ! J'ose appeler cette sinistre maison chez moi. Pourtant dans cette maison se trouve tous les gens que j'aime sauf un. Et j'espère ne jamais le trouver ici. Que Merlin, Morgane, Dieu, Allah, Bouddha... enfin que tous les dieux, sorciers ou illustres inconnus soient avec moi. J'ouvre cette porte au moment où le soleil se couche. Et derrière cette porte que je ne souhaite pas avoir ouvert à cette instant, se trouve Harry, les cheveux digne d'un savant fou, les yeux explosés, les narines quelque peu dilatées et surtout son pied qui tape une cadence infernale. Ce qui est mauvais signe, mais alors très mauvais signe chez Harry. Je dépose calmement ma veste sur le porte-manteau. J'ôte doucement mes chaussures. Et puis je me plante devant lui, je suis un condamné devant son bourreau, un élève devant son directeur en ayant fait un grosse bêtise, je me plante devant lui en attendant cette sentence qui tarde à venir. Soudain je la sens brûlante sur ma joue, rapide comme un coup de fouet, si violente que ma tête tourne sur le coup. La douleur est superflue, je suis habituée à la douleur malheureusement. Je continue à le fixer une légère étincelle de défi brille dans mes yeux. J'attends la suite, j'attends la prochaine gifle mais rien ne vient juste ces bras autour de moi, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et sa voix qui répète inlassablement : « Vivante, t'es vivante... ». Il le répète pendant un dizaine de minutes et je sens ces larmes qui coulent sur mon épaule. Je me décide à parler pour le tirer de cette léthargie.

« - Oui Harry je suis là, près de toi... Je suis désolée, si tu savais tellement désolée pour tout, pour Ron, pour mes parents, pour Dumbledore, pour Sirius et pour toi Harry. Je suis tellement désolée pour toi, pour ce qui te pèse sur les épaules, pour avoir le sort de l'humanité entre tes mains, pour cette prophétie. Si tu savais... Je m'en veux tellement, d'avoir essayée d'oublier Ron, d'avoir pris les souvenirs de mes parents et de t'avoir plus ou moins abandonné. Je te mérite pas, je mériterais d'être à la place de Ron, moi là-haut et lui ici... Si seulement tu pouvais savoir...

-Dis pas ça, c'est n'importe quoi, Ron préfère être là-haut et toi ici. Il t'aimait, nous aimait comme un fou, il était notre étincelle à tous les deux et pourtant il est plus là. C'est la vie malheureusement. On est en guerre, on a pas le temps pour pleurer les morts. Chaque chose dans son temps …_dit-il d'une voix neutre contrastant avec la minute d'avant._

- Harry comment peux-tu tenir de telle propos ? Il n'y a pas de période pour pleurer un mort, même si on ne le pleure pas à l'extérieur, on le pleure de l'intérieur et là c'est pire et tu le sais , parce que là ce ne sont pas que nos yeux qui pleure mais tout notre être, tout ce qui fait de nous ce que nous somme qui pleure. Tu le sais très bien. Tu pleure encore la mort de tes parents à l'intérieur alors que ça fait plus de 23 ans. Comment peut-tu espérer que je pleure la mort de notre meilleur ami seulement dans un an, deux ans peut-être trois ans ? Hein comment peut-tu espérer que je puisse t'obéir à cet ordre complètement ridicule ?

- Hermione, je ne te dis pas que cela sera simple. Mais évitons de parler des morts, alors que ce sont pour les vivants que nous nous battons.

- Harry, _je le regardais les larmes aux yeux_, qu'a-t-on de différents d'_eux_ ?

- Hermione, ils sont mauvais, ils tuent, torturent, abusent et violent des jeunes filles, des moldus, des enfants.

- Je te rappelle que nous aussi, nous torturons, nous tuons, nous abusons d'eux, femme, homme et j'ai même vu une fois un enfant se faire torturé dans nos sous-sol. Et tu sais ce que j'ai pensée hein tu veux savoir ? Dans ma tête, j'ai espéré qu'il meurt rapidement sans douleur aucune ou qu'il avoue tout. Il devait avoir 10 ans ce gosse. Et j'ai pas bougé et je suis restée quelques secondes puis j'ai continué mon chemin comme si je venais de dire bonjour à un ami. Je me dégoûte, t'as pas idée comme je me dégoûte. J'ai les mains pleines de sang et tout le monde trouve ça normal. Je n'arrive pas à me regarder dans un miroir sans avoir honte, sans voir les visages de ceux que j'ai tué. Je me sens sale. Tellement sale. Harry j'ai beau frotté mais mes mains sont toujours rouge, rouge comme le sang qui a coulé. Trop coulé Harry. Il faut en finir.

- Moi aussi je ressens ça. Moi aussi je veux en finir avec tout ça Hermione. Bientôt Hermione, je te jure que bientôt tu seras libre. On partira tous les deux, toi et moi. On partira pour oublier, juste oublier ces atrocités.

- Tu as pensé à Ginny, Harry ? Et puis tu vois moi je veux pas oublier, je veux juste que ça s'arrête, pas que l'on oublie, si on oublie ça recommencera encore et encore. Il faut se souvenir, toujours. Je monte me coucher. Je suis fatiguée Harry.

- Très bien monte. Il ne nous en reste qu'un à part le serpent. Un seul et c'est notre liberté. »

Oh Oui un horcruxe, un horcruxe et la plus grande bataille de l'histoire s'écrira.

Je me change met mon pyjama. Je m'installe dans mon lit et repense à cette conversation. La première vrai conversation depuis plus de six mois et elle se termine sur une dispute...

La guerre ne me réussit pas. Certains disent qu'avec le temps je ressemble à des beautés froides, des beautés sans vie. Moi qui étais pleine de joie, entendre des personnes me le dire me choque à chaque fois. Je me demande comment cette guerre a pu me changer autant.

Et je me dis que c'est seulement avec Drago que je suis heureuse juste heureuse. Avec Drago je ne suis jamais inquiète, nostalgique ou froide. Il est ma bouffée de chaleur dans ce monde froid, il est un aperçu du paradis quand je suis en enfer. Il est mon tout. Et malheureusement j'en suis amoureuse. Cela complique tellement de chose. Et ce soir, oui ce soir je pense à lui comme une femme amoureuse. Et ce soir, je sais que je ne ferais pas de cauchemar, non pas ce soir. Car après tout se soir est spécial, pour moi, pour lui, pour nous car il annonce un renouveau tant attendu et inespéré. Je m'endors sans verser une seule larme et pourtant j'ai le cœur déchiré en deux et mon âme qui crie et qui pleure pour ces gens disparus.

_« Cueille dès maintenant les fleurs de la vie car la mort est si pressée que le frêle bouton qui s'ouvre aujourd'hui aura bientôt trépassé. » Walt Whitman _

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aies plu =)


	7. Chapitre 6

Voilà un petit chapitre =)

Je suis encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.

MorganeOf84.

Attention Lemon pour celui - ci.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Horcruxe, voilà déjà deux semaines que je cherche comme une acharnée l'avant-dernier horcruxe. Même à distance cet horcruxe me prend mon énergie vitale. Comme s'il était dans la pièce. Pourtant il n'y a que moi et Harry. Et puis à chaque fois que l'on s'approche de quelque chose, un événement vient nous interrompre, Ginny, une attaque, et parfois même Hedwige qui nous apporte des nouvelles. Je suis lasse complètement lasse de cette recherche. Si seulement Dumbledore pouvait nous aider. Mais oui c'est ça !

« Harry je sais comment on va s'y prendre !

-Vas-y explique.

-On va aller voir Dumbledore.

Je ne vous cache pas son regard surpris, des yeux exorbités et son air de totale incompréhension. Puis il rigole ses yeux se radoucissent.

-Ah Mione, tu as vraiment un sens de l'humour bien à toi. La fatigue doit y jouer pour beaucoup. Je te rappelle juste à titre informatif que Dumbledore est mort.

-Je sais tout ça Harry, mais son portrait peut nous parler lui. De plus, son portrait se souvient de tout ce qu'il savait étant encore en vie.

-Mais Hermione, le tableau est à Poudlard, dirigé actuellement par Rogue. C'est devenue maintenant une forteresse bien gardé, mangemorts et sorts de magie noire.

-Je sais tout ça seulement on a une arme en plus nous. Tu as toujours la carte du Maraudeur ?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors on saura qui s'approchera de nous, et qui est dans quelle pièce etc…

-C'est une mission suicide. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu ne viendras pas. On ne peut pas prendre le risque que tu meurs. Donc j'irais seule. Ce sera plus simple. Je prendrais ta carte du Maraudeur. On est d'accord ?

-Absolument pas. Mais ai-je le choix ?

-Tu sais très bien que non.

-Tu boiras du Félix Félicie avant de rentrer dans Poudlard. Ok ?

-Il en reste ?

-Quelques goutes seulement.

-C'est non alors. Tu dois la garder pour la dernière bataille et tu le sais.

-Ne m'oblige pas a le verser dans ton verre à ton insu.

-Très bien. La Mission est pour demain soir. Ce soir, je sors, ne m'attends pas je ne sais pas si je rentrerais.

-Un jour tu me diras qui est cet inconnu qui a pris ton cœur ?

-Un jour, Harry, je te le dirais un jour. »

Comme tous les soirs, je me rendais à l'appartement de Drago aux alentours de 22h. On mangeais en silence. Puis on s'allongeait sur le canapé et on s'embrassait discutant de temps en temps de chose et d'autre, parfois même de l'avenir que nous savions déjà voué à l'échec, mais l'essentiel c'est que nous en parlions. Mais ce soir serait différent, j'allais céder. Il a effrité, un peu plus chaque soir le mur qui me séparait de lui. Mais voilà, le doute m'oppresse, demain soir, je pars en mission et je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Je ne sais pas si je vais rentrer vivante ou ne pas rentrer du tout.

Alors depuis que je suis chez Drago, je n'ose pas vraiment le regarder de peur de renoncer, mais je veux le faire. Cela fait bien cinq minute que je fixe mon assiette avec un telle insistance que Drago s'en rend compte.

« Hermione si tu continue à la regarder comme cela, l'assiette va se briser.

- Oh oui oui désolée... _Je ne peux empêcher mes joues de se colorer. _

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Depuis que tu est rentrée, tu as du me regarder trois fois en tout.

- Ton égo en a pris un coup ? Non il n'y a rien d'important, rien dont je puisse parler avec toi. Désolée…

- Ah très bien... Puisque tu le dis.

Il ne me croit pas. Pour me le prouvé il sort de table, il prend son assiette encore pleine et la balance entière dans la poubelle. Il s'approche de moi et me murmure « On ne t'as jamais dit que mentir c'est mal ? »

Puis il part s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Rah qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve… Je trouve un paquet de clope, sort sur son balcon et j'allume cette cigarette. Je ne fume pas, enfin presque pas. Je regarde les étoiles, je me souviens de ce qu'il m'a dit à propos d'elle le soir de notre premier rendez-vous il m'a dit : « Les étoiles sont nos ancêtre, ils veillent sur nous et si une jour tu te sens seule regarde les étoiles et sourit leur, car toujours elles te le rendront. » Et comme il me l'a dit, j'ai sourit, de toutes mes dents et sincèrement. J'ai écrasé la clope puis je suis rentrée à l'intérieur. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains puis je suis rentrée dans la chambre. Il était allongé sur son lit, torse nu mais je savais qu'il ne dormait pas car il avait les yeux ouvert. J'ai enlevé mon haut, j'ai retiré mon pantalon. Je me trouvais à présent en sous-vêtement devant lui. En entendant le bruit de la fermeture éclair, il s'est redressé. Il m'a détaillée de la tête au pied et m'a demandé :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je cède. J'abandonne. Je t'aime et ça me rend faible. Tellement faible que je cède. »

Tout en parlant je me suis approchée du lit. Je me suis installée à califourchon sur lui et je l'embrassais tendrement du moins au début. Puis la tendresse s'est transformée en passion. J'ai senti ses mains glisser sur mes cuisses , courir sur mes hanches et caresser mes seins à travers le tissus de mon soutien-gorge. Bientôt ses lèvres ont glissé dans mon cou, ma respiration s'est accélérer. L'une de mes mains a glissé sur ses abdominaux tandis que l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux. J'ai senti l'une de ses mains qui essayait de retirer mon soutien-gorge. Au bout de quelques seconde, je me retrouvais poitrine nue devant lui. Il pris en coupe l'un de mes seins avec une mains tandis qu'avec sa bouche il mordillais mon téton. Je sentis deux doigts qui caressait le tissus déjà humide de mon boxer. Je gémis doucement. Mon boxer disparut peu de temps après.

Je fermais , les yeux dès l'instant où je sentis deux doigts s'enfonçaient doucement en moi alors que son pouce jouait tranquillement avec mon clitoris. Avec mes mains je jouais avec l'élastique de son boxer. Soudain, il me retourna et je retrouvais en dessous de lui. J'ouvris les yeux, le regardant surprise. Son mouvement de doigt devint de plus en plus rapide. Je ne voulais pas sombrais maintenant, j'ouvris les yeux et attrapais sa main. Je stoppais son mouvement et lui murmurais que je le voulais là, maintenant en moi. Il pris sa baguette sur la table de nuit et murmura le sortilège de contraception. Il retira lui-même son boxer. Il m'embrassa et écarta mes cuisses. Il me pénétra d'un coup sec, je gémis légèrement de douleur. Il me regarda et sourit. Il m'embrassait partout en imprimant un mouvement de bassin plutôt lent. Il accéléra, je gémissais de plus en plus. Je murmurais son prénom parfois. Ses mouvement de bassins montait en crescendo tout comme mes gémissements. Au moment où je me sentais proche de l'orgasme, j'ouvris le s yeux pour accrochais mon regard à celui que j'aimais. Il du sentir que je n'étais pas loin car il fit glisser une de ses mains sur mon clitoris. Au bout de quelques seconde je perdais pied à toute réalité. Il me suivit peu de temps après. Il y eut un moment de flottement où l'on entendais juste nos deux respirations légèrement erratique. Puis il se retira de moi. Il me pris dans ses bras et me murmura « je t'aime ». Je m'endormis au creux de ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Si vous avez quelques conseils à me donner se serait bien.

Gros bisous

MorganeOf84


	8. Chapitre 7

Alors voilà la suite, avec beaucoup de retard mais la suite quand même =)

Encore et toujours désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.

MorganeOf84

**

* * *

Chapitre 7: **

Je me réveillais dans ses bras. Se soir serait le grand soir. Le soir à quitte ou double. Je me devais de réussir. L'échec serait ma mort. Je passe une main lascive dans ses cheveux. Je vais devoir y aller, me lever et me diriger vers mon destin. Je le sens émerger doucement. Il ouvre les yeux et je lui embrasse le bout du nez. Je me dégage de son étreinte et me lève. J'enfile mes vêtements, lui n'a toujours pas bougé du lit. Il m'observe je le sais, je sens sur moi son regard. Je me tourne et lui sort :

« Bave pas , hein ?

-Je vais avoir du mal. Tu t'en vas déjà ?

-Oui j'ai deux trois choses à réglées. D'ailleurs ce soir m'attends pas.

-Ah... »

Je me lève l'embrasse, ce baiser à un léger goût d'amertume. Pour moi se sera peut-être bien le dernier, alors j'y met tous mon amour. Je cesse le baiser, le fixe droit dans les yeux. Il sait que c'est peut-être le dernier, il l'a compris. Je me retourne, traverse l'appartement, il m'appelle, pourtant je ne me retourne pas. Ne te retourne pas. Retourne toi et tu partiras pas. Retourne toi et tu foutra en l'air la mission. Alors j'ai passé la porte d'entrée sans me retourner, pas un regard en arrière et sans le savoir je viens de changer mon destin.

Avec Harry j'ai tout réglé, j'ai pris sa cape d'invisibilité. Je suis passée par le passage que garde Abelforth. J'enfilais la cape d'invisibilité et un assurdiato sur ma personne pour que personne ne m'entende parler ou respirer ou bien encore marcher. Je sors la carte du maraudeur. Bien, seul Amycus est là. Je passe à 50 mètre de lui. Il est navrant, je l'aurait désarmais en moins de temps qui ne faut pour le dire. Je me dirige vers la gargouille qui garde l'entrée. Je la vois et malheureusement personne en vue pour connaître le mot de passe. Je reste planté devant la gargouille quand elle se décale, oh chance inespérée. Rogue y sors et murmure le nouveau mot de passe. J'ai vraiment une chance de cocu. Rah lala. Je murmure le mot de passe. Elle ne bouge pas ah oui suis-je bête... Je lève le sors d'assourdiato et remurmure le mot de passe. Cette fois -ci elle se décale. Je gravit les escaliers en courant, je jette un œil sur la carte, aucun mouvement aux alentours. Ah voilà Dumbledore. J'enlève la cape, je le réveil doucement.

« Monsieur, Monsieur...

-Oh Miss Granger, Quelle plaisir de vous revoir ! Voulez-vous un bonbon ?

-Monsieur sans vous offensez, je crains que cela soit impossible. Je vous embarque Monsieur.

-Oh mais miss Granger, je suis collé au mur par une sortilège de magie noir.

-Répondez à ma question alors. Après que nous ayons détruit, le journal, la bague, le médaillon, la coupe, la couronne et après nous savons qu'il y a Nagini mais vous parliez de sept Horcruxes. Il nous en manquent un …

-Harry, il reste Harry. Harry est le septienne horcruxe. Il ne sait pas passer des choses étranges quand vous le cherchiez le dernier horcruxe, quand vous approchiez du but , un événement venez vous empêcher de comprendre. C'était le côté malveillant de Harry.

-Mais, Mais... C'est fichu alors. On ne pourra jamais le vaincre.

-Ayez confiance Hermione.

-Oui Miss Granger ayez confiance... »

Oh mon dieu. Rogue se tient juste derrière moi. Je suis fichue. Je vais mourir. Je me retourne, lève ma baguette dans un geste inutile je lance un sortilège de désarmement, il réussit à le retourner contre moi et me prend ma baguette. Au lieu de m'effondrer au sol comme mon corps semble près à faire. Je reste droite fière.

« Drago a un goût plus qu'incertain en matière de copine.

-Je ne vous permets pas…

-Miss Granger, je ne vous tuerais pas, pas maintenant en tout cas. Vous devez comprendre certaines choses avant. Vous allez vous assoir sur cette chaise.

-Et si je veux pas ?

-Incarcerem ! Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position de discuter.

Puis sans prévenir, il me fit entrer la tête la première dans la pensine qui était sur le bureau.

Je me trouvais à Poudlard. Cela devait surement dater car, il n'y avait pas encore la cabane de Hagrid et les professeurs semblaient plus jeune. Je reconnais Horace Slughorn au loin. Mais devant ce tien Rogue, les rides en moins et le sourire en plus. Je reconnais la mère de Harry. Ils sont assis sur un rocher proche de la Forêt Interdite. Je m'approche pour entendre leur conversation.

« Sev' c'est plus possible. Je ne peux plus jongler entre vous deux. James est de plus en plus soupçonneux.

-Mais Lily si tu le quitte il m'ennuiera de nouveau. Je pensais que ça ne te dérangeais pas de faire ça pour moi...

-Je sais... Mais ce qui devait être à la base un simple marché c'est transformé en am…

-Non tout mais pas ça… Ne me dis pas que tu l'aime sinon je…

-Tu vas faire quoi hein ? Rien du tout. Et oui je l'aime. Sev' Je n'ai rien fait pour ça je te jure. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je t'aime aussi mais comme un simple ami.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. J'aurai tout donné pour toi. Et tout ce que je récolte c'est un lamentable « Je t'aime comme un simple ami ». Je t'ai consolée, je t'ai fait rire et je t'ai écouté parler de Potter comme d'un guignol. Et là tu m'annonce que tu l'aime ? C'est une blague c'est ça. De tout de manière Lucius avait raison t'en valais pas la peine. Tu ne vaux rien. Tu n'est qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde. Tu ne représente plus rien maintenant, pars et ne reviens jamais. Va retrouver Potter. Et crèves avec lui. Tu ne mérite plus que ça, mourir avec ce crétin.

-Severus je … J'ai besoin de toi …

-Non maintenant tu as Potter. Pars et laisse moi.

-Très bien. Je… Je te pardonne pour tes mots. Je ne veux pas que tu l'es sur la conscience lorsque tu comprendra ta stupidité. Je te remercie Sev' pour toutes ses belles années. Adieu. »

Je la vois partir, avec les larmes sur son visage. Je regarde Rogue et je vois une larme qui glisse sur sa joue. Elle roule. Elle fini sa course sur la bas de son menton. Elle tombe et là. Le Rogue que je connait surgit, son expression de dégoût apparaît alors. Et l'étincelle de vie que j'ai aperçu dans ses yeux c'est éteinte. Je suis là impuissante. Je me comprend certaine chose.

Un bruyard, se glisse un tourbillon puis un nouveaux souvenir je crois. Nous somme dans une maison, me semble-t-il. J'y vois Rogue, son avant bras gauche est bandé. Il tient avec son autre main un verre de whisky. Il est assis dans un grand fauteuil. Il dépose son verre sur la table basse, retient un gémissement de douleur. Il s'affaire autour de son avant-bras gauche, Il déroule doucement, délicatement la bande. J'y voit des boursouflures rouge, encadrant la marque des ténèbres. Il regarde son bras, et semble dégoutait par ce qu'il y voit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si il l'a vraiment voulu cette marque.

Puis le souvenir change. On y voit Rogue les larmes aux bords des yeux près d'une tombe à Godric's Hollow. J'y devine le nom de Lily et James Potter. On voit un homme à barbe blanche qui marche tranquillement le long des tombes.

« Séverus, il n'est pas trop tard. Vous savez qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle vous a pardonné vos mots ce jour-là. Mais vous pouvez-vous vous pardonner ? Vous ne pouvez pas changer le passé, alors changeons l'avenir ensemble. Devenez espion pour moi, pour Lily, pour votre amitié et pour notre futur à tous.

-Je suis pas sûr d'y arriver Albus. Je m'en veux tellement. Et où est leur fils ?

-Chez la sœur de Lily.

-Pétunia ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Mais se sont les pires moldus que je connaisse.

-Le Seigneur des ténèbres est mort Albus. Il ne peut revenir, alors pourquoi cette conversation ?

-Oh il tout sauf mort. Vous le verrez par vous-même dans les années futurs. Devenez professeur de potion. Et vous saurez tout.

-Très bien Albus. De toute façon ai-je le choix ?

-Vous savez très bien que non. Tout l'échiquier doit se mettre en place.

-Albus qu'avez vous derrière la tête ?

-Le plus grand jeu de rôle de tous les temps. »

Je restais choquée par les paroles de notre ancien Directeur. Il semblait tous savoir de la suite des évènements. Mais c'était impossible. Si il savait, il aurait empêcher la mort de Ron. Ou est-ce juste un dommage collatéraux dans un jeu trop grands pour nous.

Je ressortis de la pensine et je restais hébété.

« -Miss Granger, je veux que vous soyez très attentive. Le prochain souvenir concerne la suite des évènements d'accord ? Vous allez regarder et apprendre. Je ne veux aucun problème durant ceux souvenirs, aucune larme, aucun cri, aucun bruit et aucun sentiment. Je vous expliquerais pourquoi je vous montre ceci après ce souvenir. Très bien allons-y. »

Cette fois-ci c'est de moi-même que je touche la pensine. Je me retrouve dans la tour d'astronomie, il fait presque nuit. Rogue ressemble trait pour trait à celui de notre sixième année.

« -Severus, c'est pour ce soir. Ce soir si Pansy n'arrive pas à me tuer vous accomplirais cette tâche à sa place. Je vous que vous aidiez Harry à sa tâche pour les Horcruxes. Je veux également que si Harry ne comprendrait pas, les sous-entendus sur le dernier Horcruxe, je veux que vous en parliez à Miss Granger, elle comprendra j'en suis sûr. Je ne crains que la mort de Ronald ne pose quelque soucis. Il ne devait pas mourir maintenant. Et votre filleul, Drago Malfoy, doit être conditionné pour plus tard, il nous sera utile en heure et en temps.

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que vous en demandiez trop ? »

Il descend avec vitesse les escaliers. Et là il croise Harry. Je me rends compte que tout a été prévu. Que c'était Rogue la biche qui nous a aidé à trouver l'épée de Gryffondor. On me sors du souvenir.

« -Alors c'est ça...

-Oui c'est exactement ça. Granger cette guerre est désormais sur tes épaules. Moi, je vais mourir. Dans une dizaine de minutes le Lord arrive, il sait pour ma trahison. Vous allez utiliser cette cheminée pour vous conduire chez Drago. Vous devez partir dans l'instant. Ne réfléchissez pas. Foncez. Granger bougez-vous. Ne racontez rien de tout ceci à personne même pas à Potter surtout pas à Potter. Partez. »

Je m'engouffre dans la cheminée avec un air grave sur le visage, avec des gestes lents, simple, avec une certaine raideur. C'est le contre-coup de toutes ces révélations. Je me sens vide. Je libère, la poudre de cheminette présente dans ma main et prononce le nom de Drago Malfoy. J'arrive dans le salon. Je m'affalle sur le canapé. Je ne fait rien d'autre. Le bruit que j'ai fait en arrivant le réveil. Il sort la baguette au poing, aux aguets. Je le distingue grâce aux rayons de lune. Je ne parle pas, je n'ai pas la force, je n'ai las force de ne rien faire. Pourtant je sais que je dois rentrer au QG. Et pour leur dire quoi ? Enfin , il m'a vu, il sait qu'il ne faut pas parler. Il sait que cette instant est décisif pour lui, pour moi. Je me lève l'embrasse. Et je me dirige vers la porte. Il m'appelle. Et cette fois, je me retourne, je lui chuchote un '' Je t'aime '' et je disparais dans un '' plop ''.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Review ?

MorganeOf84


End file.
